


From Half a World Away

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the first call comes after so many years of silence and blissful respite from the pain, Regulus is glad he'd just parked the car, rather than being still on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Half a World Away

**Author's Note:**

> Regulus Black, when Voldemort is resurrected  
> Prompt: Call  
> Alternate Universe: Magic and Mischief, crossover with Stargate SG-1

When the first call comes after so many years of silence and blissful respite from the pain, Regulus is glad he'd just parked the car, rather than being still on the road. As it is, he barely registers the horn blowing because he jerked from the pain, or toppling from the driver's seat of the car to the ground. All he can do is curl around his left arm and bite his lip to keep from screaming. There's blood in his mouth, and in his hair, and probably on the concrete of the garage floor.

It's there that Sam finds him when she returns from work, and picking up Harry from school - he must have called her when Regulus didn't show up as he'd meant to. Regulus can just register that someone's there, the blinding pain not relenting enough for him to tell them what is happening.

He only comes back to the world and himself when someone forces a foul-tasting potion down his throat. It doesn't stop the pain, but it makes it recede enough to realize he's in a hospital bed, and Sirius is standing next to him with a worried, grim expression on his face. Sirius, who is supposed to be half a world away in some war zone, deployed with his unit to create peace.

"I'm on leave until they figure out what made you collapse in the garage of your house." Sirius answers his unspoken question, sitting down in the chair that's next to Regulus's bed. "Your Mark?"

Regulus nods, not yet able to form words. At least he can think, which is more than he's been able to do in... well, he doesn't know how long it's been. Or how long the Dark Lord could keep his Mark burning - though he at least knows that he can't be found, no matter where he is, so long as the talisman the spell is embedded in remains around his wrist.

He tries to lift his hand to check the talisman, and frowns when he finds it restrained. "What?"

Sirius reaches out to rest his hand over Regulus's, squeezing a moment in reassurance. "You've had five seizures since you arrived in hospital day before yesterday. The anti-convulsion medication didn't stop them or make them less intense."

Muggle medications that couldn't do anything for curse-induced pain. Regulus is surprised he's even able to think, if it's been going for over a day.

"That's the fourth dose you've had of the Cruciatus Recovery Potion." Sirius continues without even noticing Regulus's surprise, or at least not acknowledging it. "I wasn't even sure it would help, but you haven't had any seizures since the first dose, at least. And now you're awake."

"Harry? Sam?"

"They were here until very early yesterday, but Sam took Harry home once I arrived." Sirius rubs the back of Regulus's hand with his thumb. "They'll be back once Harry's done with school, and Sam picks him up."

**Author's Note:**

> After Regulus takes Harry to the US to raise him, Matthew McCormick helps to break Sirius out of Azkaban, and brings him to join Regulus and Harry in the US. It takes quite some time for Sirius to come to terms with all that's happened, but in the end, all he cares is that Harry and Regulus are both safe. He becomes a US citizen, and joins the US Army in an all-wizard unit.
> 
> (Yes, the universe is also a crossover with Highlander, but that's not terribly relevant to this particular story.)


End file.
